Topeng
by Fvvn
Summary: Topeng corak hijau, ringkas hidup Jean, dan berpulangnya Eren.


**Topeng**

**Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama**

**Rate T+**

**Drama/Romance (**IDK apakah ini kena romance-nya karena super tipis**)**

**Warning : AU, Plot jet coster, no lawakan, Alur maju-mundur, fiksi galau (**maksudnya ditulis karena lagi galau**), awas-awas—bosen (**Drama Fvvn bisa bikin ngantuk**), standard applied.**

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu kecil, Eren memberinya sebuah topeng. Topeng putih-silver berbahan plastik dengan tali yang harganya setara dengan koran-koran di emperan. Topeng putih dengan motif garis merah, yang mengitari areal mata dan bibir. Juga sekitar pipi—yang membentuk corak khas. Topeng yang bagi Jean sangat kurang mengapresiasi hari ulangtahunnya jika benda tersebut dijadikan sebuah hadiah.

Ya, itu topeng pemberian. Pemberian dari seorang Eren. seorang bocah bawang, yang berlari mengejar tukang mainan bergerobak sepeda di kompleknya dengan sendal selop kelinci dan kaus cokelat kedodoran,

Teriakannya pecah karena belum adanya jakun di leher.

"PAMAANN! BELIII!"

Waktu itu Eren membeli dua buah topeng. Yang corak merah diberikan kepada Jean, sementara yang corak hijau untuk dirinya sendiri. Saat Jean protes dengan hadiah yang dirasa kurang berharga, Eren balik marah padanya dan bilang bahwa topeng itu dibelinya dengan uang jajan yang dicicil selama lima hari. Dan ia ingin agar Jean mengerti akan usahanya yang bersungguh-sungguh untuk memberi kado.

Tapi Jean tidak mau tahu.

Waktu itu, Jean masihlah sangat kecil. Masih kurang paham bagaimana caranya untuk mengontrol ego atau bagaimana caranya untuk sekedar berterimakasih.

Dan karena itulah, mereka pun berselisih (konyol).

Meskipun mereka bilang bahwa cekcok ini harus diselesaikan dengan cara laki-laki, toh tindakan beradu pedang—dengan ranting pohon pungutan—yang mereka lakukan justru terlihat seperti sebuah permainan yang sedang mereka nikmati antara satu sama lain.

Hari-hari berikutnya, Eren jadi terus memaksa Jean untuk selalu membawa topeng itu dalam setiap permainan mereka. Awal mula, Jean merasa sangat malas. Namun lama-kelamaan, sifat Eren menular padanya dan Jean pun melunak. Perilaku _chuunibyou_ Eren saat SD sangatlah parah—dimana ia menganggap bahwa dunia ini terkontaminasi oleh zat jahat dan jika wajah mereka terkena zat tersebut saat sedang berjuang menumpas'nya' (apapun yang menurut Eren adalah kejahatan), maka mereka akan mengidap amnesia.

Mendengar penjelasan tak masuk akal seperti itu, seharusnya Jean tertawa dan mengejek Eren yang kelebihan imajinasi. Tapi sekali lagi—karena mereka saat itu masihlah sangat kecil, maka Jean percaya saja. Mengenakan topeng dengan wajah waspada, dan memegangi ranting pohon sebagai senjata.

Di hari minggu pagi, saat matahari brsinar cerah, mereka berjalan berkeliling komplek layaknya sedang berpatroli ala polisi jalanan. Kadang-kadang mereka mengetuk pintu rumah tetangga, dan menyampaikan 'informasi' agar selalu waspada jika keluar rumah.

(dan tentu saja, aksi seperti itu sering mengundang tawa tetangga yang kaget mendapati tamu anak-anak dengan pikiran yang entah diisi oleh apa)

Eren pun mendapat cubitan di pantat oleh ibunya yang merasa malu akan sikap sang anak yang dibicarakan dari mulut ke mulut, oleh ibu-ibu penggosip yang saat itu sedang membahas kejadian minggu pagi mereka. Dan Jean yang cuman ikut-ikutan pun, ikut tercubit di bagian yang sama oleh ibunya yang marah.

"Aw! Aw! Sakit ma! Sakit! Ampun!"

Sejak saat itu, pantat Jean gatal kemerahan, dan ia tidak akan lagi memercayai kata-kata Eren tanpa saringan.

Tapi Eren belum juga merasa jera.

Setidaknya, tidak sampai ia menginjak masa-masa kelulusan SMP.

"Aib ini harus dikubur rapat-rapat."

Di sebuah taman umum, di dekat semak-semak yang ditanam di pinggir areal, Jean dan Eren berjongkok, menggali tanah dan mengubur topeng plastik yang sering mereka pakai saat suka dan duka semasa hidup mereka.

"Rasanya mau mati saja kalau mengingat masa-masa SD dan SMP-ku huhuhu!"

"Rasanya mau mati saja mengingat dulu sering menuruti kata-kata bocah _chuunibyou_ sepertimu huhuhu!"

"Jangan dibahas, idiot! Huhuhu!"

"Penyakitku sudah sembuh!"

"Penyakitmu mungkin sembuh, tapi memoriku tidak bisa sembuh huhuhu!"

"Tanggung jawab, idiot!"

Dua remaja tanggung, menutup wajah mereka dengan perasaan yang amat hina.

Kedewasaan membuat mereka menyadari, bahwa masa kecil yang bodoh sebaiknya dikubur dalam-dalam dan tidak diungkit lagi. Dan mereka (yang sejujurnya masih tergolong bocah ingusan) memutuskan untuk mengubur topeng-topeng mereka, yang menjadi benda sakral pengukir sejarah konyol dalam kehidupan keduanya.

"Kalau sepuluh tahun lagi kita kesini dan melihat topeng ini melapuk, itu artinya kita sudah dewasa. Dan sudah _move on_."

Sambil berkacak pinggang, Eren berdiri menghadap matahari dengan jantan. Dalam hati Jean tahu, _chuunibyou_ Eren kini tergantikan oleh perilaku lebay dan bagi Jean pula, keduanya sama-sama sikap yang memalukan.

Tapi siapa sangka, pernyataan Eren saat masih SMP dulu tidaklah dapat kesampaian. Lantaran saat memasuki tahun kelulusan SMA, keduanya mengalami perpisahan yang amat mendadak. Bukan dari pihak Jean penyebabnya, melainkan Eren sendiri, yang persis, setelah menyingsingkan seragam kelulusan, ia memberi tahu Jean bahwa esok hari, rumahnya akan pindah benua.

Benua.

Jean mengulang dalam hatinya. Bukan sekadar perpindahan antar kota, tapi benua.

Jean tahu, bagaimanapun juga, Eren berasal dari keluarga terpelajar. Ayahnya seorang peneliti, yang jasanya banyak dibutuhkan dalam organisasi-organisasi yang bergerak di bidang sains dan teknologi. Dan Jean sudah hapal mati, pria gondrong berkacamata, bermarga Yeager itu hampir sepanjang napasnya digunakan untuk berkeliaran di luar kota akibat profesinya yang memegang kontrol penting dalam kehidupan manusia. Begitu seringnya sampai memasuki tahap dimana Eren selalu meminta kado 'sang ayah' tiap kali hari ulang tahunnya tiba.

Miris.

"Jadi, memanggilku selepas acara perpisahan hanya untuk ini?"

Jean mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit. Senja sudah lewat, gelap mulai menyergap. Eren nampak senewen, di depan.

"Hanya? Oh—ya, tentu saja hanya tentang kabar remeh ini. Maaf-maaf saja sudah mengganggu sebagian waktu hidupmu."

"Jangan sarkas."

"Kau sendiri yang mulai."

Jean menghela napas.

"Oke, maaf." Ia menggaruk tengkuk, merasa tidak nyaman. Otaknya belum terproses dengan sempurna sehingga saat Eren menyatakan kabar tentang kepindahannya, Jean tidak tahu harus merespon dan merasa apa.

"Jadi... kau tidak bercanda?"

"Memangnya mukaku seperti bercanda?"

Jean memandanginya tanpa berpaling samasekali.

"Memang tidak sih."

"Kalau kau tidak percaya, lihat saja, besok rumahku sudah kosong. Kau tidak akan bisa melihatku lagi."

Eren berbalik badan, melambai tanpa membalas pandangan Jean terhadapnya. Entah ada motif tertentu atau ia melakukannya tanpa berpikir panjang.

"Sampai jumpa, muka kuda."

Dan Jean baru saja menyadari dinginnya udara di sekitar, saat Eren menjauh dari pelupuk mata.

Pagi berikutnya, pernyataan Eren semuanya menjadi benar. Rumah kediaman Yeager bersih dari perabotan. Gerbangnya dikunci rapat, kosong—tidak ada plat nama keluarga di pintu depan rumahnya. Kebun di belakang diguguri oleh daun yang tak disapu. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. Agaknya Jean menyesal berpisah dengan cara yang seperlunya saja.

Setengah tidak berselera, ia bersandar di depan pagar rumah Eren, berpikir. Barulah ia menyadari hal yang dikatakan Eren semalam bukanlah sekadar 'hanya'. Ia baru saja melepas kepergian seseorang yang sudah bersamanya selama 12 tahun penuh. Seseorang yang hampir tiap detiknya menghabiskan napas dengan udara yang sama dengannya.

Seseorang yang sudah seperti saudaranya.

Jean beranjak pergi menuju taman, berniat membongkar 'harta' yang dulu pernah mereka kubur bersama. Bukan sesuatu yang bernilai jual tinggi, tapi setidaknya, hari ini Jean merasa benda itu amat sangat berharga untuk dimiliki kembali.

Tapi ada yang ganjil,

ketika Jean membongkar galian yang sudah tiga tahun ia tinggalkan.

Jean berharap ada dua benda yang bersemayam, tapi yang matanya tangkap, hanya sebuah. Topeng bergaris merah yang menjadi miliknya hilang. Tersisa topeng bergaris hijau yang selalu Eren kenakan.

Tiba-tiba saja airmata Jean tak bisa dihentikan.

.

.

.

**oOo**

.

.

.

Hari minggu yang cerah, adalah hari kesukaan Jean.

Ia punya kebiasaan yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan. Tiap minggu pagi, selepas membaca koran dan menyesap kopi, selepas menemani anak-anaknya bermain di kebun belakang sampai terlelap tidur, ia selalu menyempatkan diri untuk membongkar laci terbawah lemari pakaiannya dan mengeluarkan topeng yang selama dua puluh tahun ini selalu ia simpan. Warnanya sudah usang, tapi bersih karena Jean selalu membersihkannya. Seperti saat ini. ia kembali mengelap topeng tersebut dengan kain lembut dan pewangi. Melakukan kegiatan berulang di hari yang sama.

Suatu ketika, istrinya yang tak sengaja memergoki kegiatan Jean pun bertanya.

Jean berhenti mengelap, memandang topengnya dengan senyuman pias.

"Ini milik orang yang sangat penting bagiku."

Tentu saja, pernyataan tersebut membuahkan bibit kecemburuan sang istri—yang tidak menyangka bahwa suaminya akan seterus terang itu.

Namun sisi sentimental tersebut hanyalah bertahan sesaat, sampai Jean mengklarifikasi bahwa orang itu sudah lama 'tidak tinggal di dunia yang sama' dengan mereka. Terlebih ketika nama 'itu' disebut.

Sang istri hapal benar dengan sikap menggebu suaminya yang selalu membicarakan orang 'itu'. Dari masa-masa mereka berpacaran, sampai menikah, seperti sekarang. Entah apa yang membuat Jean begitu terobsesi membicarakannya dengan sorot cemerlang dan gembira yang luar biasa. Tapi sang istri tidak ingin memertanyakannya karena ia menghargai privasi Jean.

Tapi sekali lagi, bohong jika ia tidak penasaran.

Setiap minggu cerah, Jean selalu membersihkan topeng itu. Dan istrinya hanya bisa memperhatikan diam-diam. Ada rasa iri, sekaligus simpati yang terbesit secara campur aduk di dalam hatinya.

Ia masih ingat, dengan Jean yang punya kebiasaan duduk di teras rumah menatap langit di setiap waktu senggangnya. Bahkan saat Jean sedang bertamu di rumah sang gadis, yang luasnya sebanding dengan stadium bola. Jean memilih untuk duduk di balkon kecil—diantara seluruh sudut rumah yang luas—dan lagi-lagi, hanya menatap langit.

Ia masih ingat ketika ia bertanya kenapa Jean amat senang melihat langit, dan Jean membalas dengan suara pubernya, bahwa ia sedang menunggu seseorang.

Saat sang gadis menunjukkan wajah yang cemburu, buru-buru Jean mengklarifikasi bahwa orang itu adalah laki-laki, dan teman semasa kecilnya yang saat itu entah ada dimana.

Saat Jean melamar sang gadis tersebut untuk menikah, Eren yang ditunggunya masih belum kembali. Bohong kalau Jean tidak kecewa. Satu-satunya orang yang reaksinya paling ingin ia lihat, justru tak ada disisinya. Tak menunjukkan batang hidungnya, bahkan saat acara pernikahan itu digelar. Nama Eren tak keluar dari bibirnya.

Dan juga hari-hari setelahnya. Jean berhenti memanggil nama, dan menggunakan panggilan lain berupa 'ia'.

Saat istri Jean hamil dan anaknya lahir, Eren masih tetap tak ada.

Jean semakin pesimis, dengan adanya kesempatan untuk bisa bertemu dengan Eren lagi. Waktu yang dipakainya untuk menunggu sudah terlewat terlalu banyak. Ia bahkan sampai menunda pernikahannya beberapa tahun hanya untuk menunggu Eren. Ia juga mulai merasa kesal, dan sesal setengah mati—selalu mengulangi adegan perpisahan itu di kepalanya dan mengubahnya dengan versi yang lebih diinginkan.

Ya.

Jean menyesal sekali,

Menyesal sekali tidak meminta Eren untuk mengirimkan surat padanya.

dua puluh tahun ia dihantui.

.

.

.

**oOo**

.

.

.

Suatu ketika pos melayang ke kotak suratnya.

Jean meloncat girang saat tahu Eren akan kembali. Hanya ada paragraf singkat yang menginformasikan tanggal pulangnya dan jam berapa Eren tiba di bandara. Tapi Jean sampai berhuru-hara memberitahukan surat itu pada istrinya. Ia pun meminta izin sang istri untuk libur dari tugas menemani anak-anaknya dan menjemput Eren pulang. Bahkan Jean berjanji untuk memerkenalkan bocah itu pada keluarganya dengan benar, dan ia mewanti istrinya agar tidak jatuh cinta jika sudah berjumpa dengan Eren.

"Konyol." Tentu saja, Jean ditertawakan.

Pundaknya ditepuk, dan lelaki itu pun berangkat.

Di tengah perjalanan pada hari minggu yang sudah ditunggu, hujan datang membasahi ibukota. Jean menatap jam di tangannya dan lampu merah masih mencegah laju mobilnya dari tol yang padat kendaraan. Jean hanya bisa berharap ia tidak telat.

Tapi memang, pada dasarnya Jean tidak lahir sebagai pria yang beruntung di dunia. Mungkin ada yang mengutuknya.

Hujan masih deras mengguyur, menghantam kaca mobilnya.

Pertemuan pertamanya adalah pertemuan terakhir.

Ketika secara mengejutkan kedua bola mata emas Jean menangkap kerumunan ramai yang mengitari area jalan di depan bandara. Saat itu, Jean masih bertanya-tanya. Sampai kerumunan yang memadati jalan tersisir oleh kedatangan sebuah ambulan, otak Jean mendadak beku. Genggamannya pada setir, melemas manakala seorang pria dengan wajah yang familiar, diangkut ke dalam badan ambulan. pejalan kaki bubar bak semuk, namun berdegung bagai lebah. Sirene itu bergema menjauh—sama seperti masa lalu dimana langkah kaki Eren terdengar menjauh.

Untuk kedua kalinya ia menjauh.

Jean masih berdiam. Memproses pikiran.

Mungkin salahnya yang kurang cepat bersiap dan datang. Atau mungkin salahnya yang datang ke bandara menggunakan mobil pribadi. Mungkin saja jika ia berangkat dengan kereta lalu naik bus akan sampai lebih cepat.

Atau mungkin salah Eren sendiri, yang memilih hari minggu untuk pulang.

Atau salah langit, yang menurunkan hujan sehingga suasana berkabut dan gelap dan figur Eren yang kurus jadi kurang terlihat saat sedang menyebrang jalan.

Atau mungkin, karena hal lain-lainnya.

Jean tidak tahu, darimana ia harus mulai menyalahkan.

Buru-buru ia memutar jalan, meningkatkan laju mobilnya, dan berdoa. Semoga saja saat itu, ia salah melihat orang.

Tapi lagi-lagi, harapannya meleset.

Lutut Jean lemas. Wajah yang sudah lama tidak ia lihat, kini tertutup oleh kain putih. Seperti bersembunyi. Jean ingin memastikan, namun dicegah oleh dokter yang menggiring tubuh basah nan dingin itu ke ruang mayat. Jean mendapatkan klarifikasi yang nyata setelah kartu tanda penduduk milik orang tersebut diberikan padanya.

_Eren Yeager—_

Dan bukti itu tak terbantah.

Jean pulang dengan wajah kusut. Dan istrinya samasekali tak mengerti sampai pria itu memeluknya dengan erat, dan berbisik pelan—tentang kejadian yang baru saja ia lihat.

.

.

.

**oOo**

.

.

.

Hari minggu yang lain pun datang. Dan hujan rintik berubah deras. Jean tidak sedikitpun menyentuh topeng bercorak hijau tersebut. Ia langsung tertidur setelah menemani anak-anaknya seperti biasa.

Jean bilang pada istrinya, bahwa topeng itu adalah harapannya. Ia selalu membersihkan satu-satunya benda milik Eren yang ia punya itu, di hari minggu yang cerah. Seolah-olah adanya kesempatan bagi Eren untuk bangkit dari tanah kuburnya jika Jean membersihkan topeng kotor itu dengan telaten. Namun ia tidak akan membersihkannya saat hujan datang. Sebab hujan adalah cuaca saat kecelakaan itu terjadi, dan Jean merasa ia akan menyakiti Eren jika menyentuh topeng itu di hari minggu yang kelabu.

Sifat Jean mulai terlihat memprihatinkan di mata istrinya. Lebih-lebih saat diketahui saat secara tak sengaja anaknya menemukan topeng tersebut dan menggunakannya untuk bermain.

Jean yang baru saja kembali dari teras dan hendak mandi pagi, membeku diam ketika anak laki-lakinya memakai topeng itu dan menghadang ayahnya seperti monster kecil. Kaki berbalut sendal selop yang kebesaran dan kaus longgar. Serta rambut yang sedikit kepanjangan, berayun acak-acakkan.

"Grawwr!"

Dan geraman yang persis.

"Lawan aku, wahai orang tua raksasa!"

"Grawwr—Ak!"

Suara buatan itu terputus saat Jean berlari cepat dan menubruk tubuh sang anak tanpa aba-aba. Ia memeluknya dengan erat, dan sesak. Sampai anaknya yang lain, yang hanya bisa melihat sang ayah saat terisak, takjub.

"Ayah kenapa?"

Jean memanggil nama itu lagi.

"Eren? Eren siapa?"

Jean meminta maaf. Anaknya hanya bisa memasang wajah tak mengerti. Jean bilang tak apa-apa, dan terus memeluknya. Istrinya yang baru saja memasuki kamar, hanya bisa terperangah ketika anak-anaknya menunjuk sang ayah yang bertindak aneh secara tiba-tiba.

"Ma! Papa menangis, tapi bukan salahku! Aku tidak tahu kenapa!"

Dan, di hari yang sama pula.

Jean baru saja menyadari satu hal yang fundamental.

Bahwa topeng itu bukanlah harapannya. Tetapi keputusasaannya. Benda mati yang tak bernyawa, yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya. Yang tidak ada gunanya selain untuk dipakai seperti yang anaknya lakukan.

Dan Jean tidak seharusnya menaruh harapan yang mustahil terhadap sebuah benda yang telah lapuk dimakan usia.

.

.

.

**oOo**

.

.

.

Meskipun hari sudah berlalu panjang, benda itu masih bersemayam nyaman di rumahnya. Tapi Jean tak menyimpannya di laci lagi. Ia telah memindahkan topeng milik Eren ke dalam gudang.

Setiap bulan, pada hari minggu, ia akan bangun pagi dan pergi keluar dengan setelan hitam, lengkap. Istrinya tak pernah komplain ataupun bertanya lebih. Toh sudah jelas tujuannya adalah pemakaman.

30 tahun yang lalu, mereka bermain jungkat-jungkit di taman umum. Membeli es krim. Melempar lumpur terhadap satu sama lain. Menertawai satu sama lain. Mengerjakan PR dengan malas-malasan. Berbagi bak mandi. Mengisengi satu gadis dalam waktu tertentu. Berkelahi. Merasa segan bermaafan. Lalu siklusnya berulang.

10 tahun yang lalu, 'ia' menulis surat, tapi tak disampaikan. Ia menunggu, tapi tak berbalas. 'Ia' pulang, tapi tak ada yang tahu. Ia menikah di gedung yang amat mewah. 'Ia' menghadiri pernikahan itu secara diam-diam. Ia menutup mulutnya dan berhenti menanti. 'Ia' menangis diam-diam. Ia tertawa menggandeng tangan istrinya. 'Ia' pulang tanpa berpamitan karena tidak ingin merusak suasana. Ia berbulan madu, bersenang-senang.

Hari ini, ia mengunjungi pemakaman untuk menemui'nya'. Tapi 'nya' tidak tahu.

.

.

.

.

**Fin**

**A/N** : Lagi tumben ide JeanEre munculnya kayak gini. Mungkin lagi pesimis makanya... O)-( Makasih untuk yang selama ini udah review. Maaf, saya ga selalu bales semuanya, tapi selalu saya baca dan selalu bikin 'asma'. Ciyus! Oh ya, apa disini ada yang add saya jadi friend di FB? Takutnya aja ada, dan kalo iya, PM aja ke FB saya kalo itu kalian (soalnya saya udah ga nerima friend request FB lagi kecuali saya kenal dia atau dia sefandom atau se-OTP sama saya).

Anw, serius lagi ga enak hati jadi... hari ini ga bikin fic becandaan dulu _(:3_

_**P.S**_ : maaf kalo istilah Chuunibyou untuk sifat Eren diatas dirasa kurang benar. Harusnya sih pengidap chuunibyou itu sekitaran SMP, tapi disini, Eren 'alay'nya dari SD. cuman, masuk kategori chuunibyou ga yah? Atau masih tergolong sifat normalnya anak-anak aja?

_Chuunibyou_ : intinya pelaku yang punya 'penyakit' ini suka bertindak seolah-olah memiliki kekuatan magis.

**P.P.S** : bayangkan wajah istrinya Jean tidak diperlihatkan seperti tokoh dari anime Danshi Koukousei no Nichijou

**P.P.P.S** : Agak ga masuk akal juga sih meninggal ditabrak di bandara LOL. sekenceng apa emangnya mobil yang masuk kawasan bandara... tapi ya sudahlah. anggeplah fisik Eren lemah, jadi keburu matek.


End file.
